The Potion
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: Hawke made a potion that supposed to get rid of her 'curse' but it only caused her heart to take control of her body and seduce The Darktown Healer. Anders/FHAWKE ONE-SHOT


**Summary: Hawke made a potion that supposed to get rid of her 'curse' but it only caused her heart to take control of her body and seduce The Darktown Healer. Anders/FHAWKE ONE-SHOT  
**

**A/N: k well here is another oneshot in the Dragon Age fandom :) I do not own Dragon Age or anything. I just own the plot and my own Hawke.  
**

* * *

**XXX The Potion XXX  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Her twin blades thorn right through one of the thugs at The Wounded Coast. The thugs around her let out a shriek of pain and terror before collapsing to the ground with a limp. Blood was all over the place and Hawke wondered how it became so easy to take their life, even though they were the ones who ambushed her she didn't feel any remorse into taking them. She stood looking at the bodies without much emotion before searching each one of them for some coin. It took her about a good ten minutes before she went on her way, gathering some herbs for a few potions she were making. She came here alone, just herself. It had been awhile since she took some time for herself. She found a few of the herbs she was looking for, Deep Mushrooms then some Fire Crystals which she had to go inside the cave for them. Hawke sighed, as she placed away two of her blades behind her back. She felt her veins began to throb within her skin, her blood raced through her head looking for some release. Her hand, crackled to life with a flame before she shook it off suddenly realizing where she was. It was getting harder to control it. So few people know what she was. She hid it pretty well with a mask of a rogue and never use any of her magick at all, but at times her magic needed an outlet. Hawke became a bit dizzy, from the rush. She picked the Deep Mushrooms violently; maybe this potion she was working on can…cure her. She needed some Lyrium Dust, something that was being very controlled over in the Garrows at the mage stalls. She shivered at the thought of the Garrows, such a sad place to be.

It was a two day trip to The Wounded Coast and back. She gave almost no warnings to her family or friends, just the excuse that they all deserve some time off from all the jobs they took to reach 50 Sovereigns, before any utter a word she was gone. Hawke needed to get these herbs before it was too late. The potion was already being worked over and it needed 2 weeks to be settled and warm before putting in Lyrium Dust, Deep Mushrooms and some Fire Crystals. She got this potion from a tome that was once her fathers. A potion of rare importance and extremely hard to make because of the time line that each herb that needed to be placed.

The Rene Potion.

A Potion that supposed to cut off her mana, other than Tranquility. She can still have her emotions but not her magic. Without her magic she has less worry. She didn't have to watch her back with the Templars. Hawke would be free and thus this was her obsession. The potion was the beginning of the dangerous stages of her obsession.

* * *

It had been almost a week since anyone heard anything of Hawke. Most of her friends grew worried about her long disappearance. Leandra became the most worried one of them all. She grew reckless with each passing day her daughter wasn't home and it didn't help any when Carver didn't know anything where his sister went.

The desk in the main room was crowded with letters and papers of importance. Carver took on a few jobs from the letters on the desk to raise some money and ease the tension in the city. It was midday at The Hang Man that the ground of misfits took action. Something must have been wrong with Hawke. Aveline alerted her guards to be on the watch of Hawke in the city, while she, Varric and Fenris searched Lowtown. Anders and Carver would search Darktown, while Merrill and Isabella take Hightown.

* * *

Hawke dropped to her knees. The bottle that contained the silver liquid smashed against the hard copper floor with a shatter. Her blue eyes rolled to the back of her head before falling over to the floor with a heap. Her body trashing around and her throat tightened like someone was choking her. Tears, wailed within her eyes as her blood screamed in pain. Her heart beating fast. She heard the door opened violently, and her name being called repeating. No…How did they found her? Hawke crunched her hands tight drawing blood to the palm of her hand. Her vision became even more in a blur as she forced herself to stand up, weakly.

"HAWKE!"

"SISTER!"

They sounded so close to her. She barely managed a few steps before she fell forward.

"Make breathe what happened to her?" Carver said, as she felt herself falling into a pair of warm…welcoming arms that held her quiet tightly shaking.

"Her skin is pale."  
"We must get her back to my clinic." The person who arms she was in said in a panic, before she felt herself being lifted up bride style.

She took in a deep breath, being pressed against this person's chest. He smelled of fresh herbs and forest pine. Before long she lost herself into a deep dark abyss.

"Hawke is a mage?" Anders asked, surprised. Carver paused he bit his lip before allowing Anders doing even more checkups to his sister. How was he going to explain the sudden mana pouring off of his sister? Anders slowly, began to heal his sister with gentle and grace. It took around five minutes before he calm her heartbeat.

"She's poisoned." Anders told him gravely, fetching a pale of water and a bottle of a dark red potion.

"I can make a much better antinode if I know what she took." Anders said with a sighed.

Carver looked over his sister pale and weak form on the cot before them.

She shivered as Anders forced her to drink the red liquid. She woke up with a jerk before coughing up the liquid then vomiting all over the floor.

Hawke vision started to became more stable when she glanced at her brother.

"What happened?" She asked in a daze.

Carver began to be mad. How dare she do something so reckless! Why did she wanted to kill herself over?

"You were poisoned." Anders told her and she paled even more remembering what she done minutes before they came.

Her body felt very hallow.

She couldn't feel a thing except the growing pain within her stomach.

She turned to look at Anders.

He looked relief but within his once bright amber eyes they looked tired. She felt herself begin to feel dizzy once more and she felt gigglier than ever as she leaned toward the Healer who looked at her even more in mid-thought.

"Good thing I have a handsome mage to keep me alive." She winked. Both of their jaws dropped.

Carver was gone off to tell everyone that he found her while Anders stayed behind to look over her to see if she was all right. She drunk something, he could tell. When they found her they found pieces of glass and silver liquid next to her and a table of left over supplies. She made a potion to do something, he didn't know what.

Her small hand found its way on his chest gently, before his heartbeat raced and throbbing against his ribcage.

"H-Hawke?"

Hawke hummed into his ear softly,

"I been wanting to know where my mage been off to." She whispered sending shivers down his spine. He had taken a step into his room to collect some papers from his small work desk before he felt her touch and her voice.

He blushed heavily, before he reminded himself she wasn't right. The potion most likely had caused her to behave like this seeing she wasn't like this in the past with him.

"Hawke, you need some rest till the potion is out of your system."

Hawke drew small circles on his chest. He avoided her eyes,

"You will regret this." He fought. His heart began to break suddenly with the truth. He led her back to her cot. She sat down with a huffed like a child who didn't get what they wanted.

"I know you have feelings for me, Anders. I'm not blind." She told him and he just listened, not trusting himself to speak. Of course she was right. He does have feelings for her. Over the months he had locked them away, because of Justice.

She wanted for his response but got none. He wouldn't make a move she knew ever since those months ago when he told her he would only break her heart.

It was funny, before the potion she haven't thought much of him. Of course she thought of him has attractive, but she left it at that but now…her heart was throbbing crazy and her palms was sweating. She get nervous while looking at him but somehow she gained the courage to exchange flirty comments with him.

He didn't reject her.

He didn't turn her down, but he didn't return them either.

She tilted her head up before meeting his eyes once more and this time he couldn't avoid them. She captured him.

His breathing hitched and she took this moment to lean up and kissed him.

His lips were soft and warm.

He tasted of mint and she softly moaned before he returned her kiss softly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. Her heart sung happily and at this moment she knew what potion she had made really does. It wasn't one to cure her curse. It was one to help see what her heart been crying for over the month and years. Love.

She loved this mage in front of her.


End file.
